Afternoon Coffee Break
by bitterchoco23
Summary: [Made in Indonesia for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Wanita itu mencintai kekasihnya, dan ia yakin pria itu pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pertunangan dan pernikahan adalah hal yang seharusnya sudah di depan mata. Namun, apakah pria itu merasakan hal yang sama? Ataukah ia terlalu takut untuk berkomitmen?


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto

**Summary:** [Made in Indonesia for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Wanita itu mencintai kekasihnya, dan ia yakin pria itu pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pertunangan dan pernikahan adalah hal yang seharusnya sudah di depan mata. Namun, apakah pria itu merasakan hal yang sama? Ataukah ia terlalu takut untuk berkomitmen?

* * *

**Afternoon Coffee Break**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu awan kelabu menaungi kota Tokyo. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai membasahi kaca jendela sebuah café kecil. Hanya beberapa orang saja di café itu, salah satunya adalah Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu duduk sendirian di pojok samping jendela di café itu. Ia hanya ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam. Sebenarnya, ia lebih menyukai _espresso_. Namun, rasa kopi hitam yang pahit sangat cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat itu.

Tangannya memegang sebuah buku usang yang lembaran-lembarannya sudah keriting. Buku itu adalah novel roman kesukaannya, _Romeo and Juliet_ karya William Shakspeare. Sakura sudah berkali-kali membaca novel itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan. Sakura sangat menyukai karakter Romeo. Menurutnya, pria itu sangat romantis, puitis, dan segalanya yang ia inginkan dari seorang pria. Bahkan pria itu rela mati demi Juliet. Seandainya saja kekasihnya seperti Romeo dalam novel itu….

**Flashback**

_Sakura duduk di ruangan kantornya. Wanita itu menatap _laptop_nya dengan serius. Ia sedang merevisi beberapa artikel untuk diterbitkan di majalah. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum majalah itu terbit. Ia harus bekerja ekstra keras minggu ini._

"_Sakuraaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Ino masuk ke ruangan itu. Suara sahabatnya itu memekakan telinga Sakura._

"_Ino! Kecilkan suaramu sedikit!" Gerutu Sakura._

"_Maaf, maaf…. Lihat ini!" ujar Ino. Wanita itu menyodorkan tangan kirinya pada Sakura._

_Hmm ... sepertinya tidak ada yang berbeda dengan tangan sahabatnya itu. Ah! Tentu saja, kukunya terlihat berbeda. Terlihat kukunya lebih mengilap. Pasti Ino baru saja pergi ke salon untuk _manicure.

"_Hey! Kau baru _manicure_ ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?!" Tuntut Sakura._

"_Uh soal itu…. Sudahlah! Aku ke sini bukan karena itu! Coba lihat jariku baik-baik!" Perintah Ino._

_Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa sebenarnya yang Ino maksud? Sakura sudah melihat dengan teliti dan tidak ada yang berbeda selain kukunya... Tunggu!_

_Mata Sakura terbelalak. Di jari manis sahabatnya melingkar sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian di tengahnya. Sahabatnya itu memang suka memakai aksesoris. Namun, cincinnya yang ini terlihat berbeda._

"_Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang Sai sudah melamarmu?" Tanya Sakura._

"_Iya, Sakura! Kyaaaaaaa! Kemarin malam dia melamarku!" Ino berteriak kegirangan._

_Sakura ikut berteriak, senang karena sahabatnya akan menikah. Sebenarnya, Sakura sedikit kaget karena Ino dan Sai baru berpacaran selama setahun. Akan tetapi, mereka memang sangat cocok. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan pria lain untuk sahabatnya itu._

"_Selamat ya, Ino!" Seru Sakura._

"_Terima kasih! Ah … rasanya senang sekali! Akhirnya aku akan menikah dengan Sai!" Ujar Ino._

"_Aku kaget sekali, Ino. Kalian 'kan baru satu tahun berpacaran. Rasanya cepat sekali," kata Sakura._

"_Memang benar, tapi aku merasa Sai adalah orang yang tepat. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba._

"_Aku?" Sakura bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ino membahas dirinya?_

"_Iya…. Maksudku, kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun. Kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga melamarmu?" Tanya Ino._

_Pertanyaan Ino menohok Sakura. Sakura memang sudah lama berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir ... selama ini Sakuralah yang selalu mengambil langkah pertama. Dulu, ia yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Lalu, ia juga yang pertama mencium Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Sasuke selalu membalasnya. Itu semua yang selama ini membuat Sakura yakin kalau pria itu memang mencintainya._

_Sakura menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia ingin agar Sasuke yang melakukan hal-hal itu terlebih dahulu, yang mengambil langkah pertama._

"_Entahlah, Ino..." Sakura pasrah._

"_Ah! Sudahlah, Sakura. Maaf ya... Lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Sasuke-kun pasti akan melamarmu," kata Ino saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kecewa._

"_Tidak Ino, kau benar. Kami sudah lama berpacaran, tetapi ia belum juga melamarku. Aku ingin dia yang melamarku. Selama ini selalu aku yang melakukannya duluan. Kau tahu kan ... ," Sakura menunduk._

"_Sudahlah, Sakura ... tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga Sasuke-kun akan melamarmu," kata Ino. Wanita itu tidak enak karena membuat sahabatnya jadi seperti itu._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura menyesap kopinya. Ia kemudian membalik halaman novelnya. Ia tiba pada bagian yang sangat disukainya; saat di mana Romeo mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Juliet. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Namun, Romeo mengatakan isi hatinya pada wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan mudah.

Kisah Romeo dan Juliet di novel itu sangat berbeda dengan kisah cintanya... Semua kata-kata Ino pada hari itu salah. Sakura menunggu dan menunggu. Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung melamarnya. Mereka malah bertengkar dua hari yang lalu ... kalaupun itu bisa dikatakan "bertengkar".

**Flashback**

_Malam itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir di rumah Sakura. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung pulang setelah memberikan Sakura kecupan selamat malam. Namun, karena hujan turun dengan deras, pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga hujan reda. Sakura pun menawarkan Sasuke makan malam._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura dari dapur._

_Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Pria itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan mencium bahu wanita itu._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku serius, kau mau makan apa?" Sakura berbalik._

_Pria di hadapannya tersenyum separuh sebelum menjawab, "Aku suka pasta buatanmu."_

"_Ah ... kalau begitu akan kubuatkan," Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Wanita itu berbalik dan kembali sibuk mengambil peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk memasak._

"_Sakura ..." Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya._

"_Ya?" Sahut wanita itu tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke._

_Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Ia memutar tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu menghadapnya. Pria itu dengan cepat menarik Sakura ke dalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu membuat tubuh Sakura membara. Ia menyukai tiap detiknya, setiap kecupan bibir Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin makan itu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke._

_Pria itu kembali mencium Sakura. Kali ini, dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di sofa ruang tamu dengan Sakura di pangkuan pria itu, bercumbu dengan mesra. Ciuman demi ciuman._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan kata-kata Ino. Tentang kapan Sasuke akan melamarnya. Ia mencintai pria itu, dan Sakura yakin Sasuke juga mencintainya. Akan tetapi, kapan pria itu akan melamarnya? Membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat selanjutnya, berkomitmen dengannya..._

_"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang muram._

"_Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," wanita itu tersenyum. Namun, Sasuke mengetahui senyumannya bukan senyuman yang tulus._

"_Kau itu pembohong yang buruk, Sakura," Sasuke memperingati._

_Sakura tersenyum. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin membohongi Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu terlalu mengenalnya untuk bisa dibohongi, terlalu mengenalnya hingga bisa mengetahui senyum palsunya. Sakura menunduk, sebagian rambut merah muda menutupi wajahnya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikannya._

_Sasuke menatap wanita itu. Ia menyingkap helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya. Pria itu lalu menunggu jawaban wanita itu. Satu detik ... dua detik ... akhirnya mata hijau zamrud wanita itu bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ miliknya._

_Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "_Well ..._ kau ingat waktu Ino baru saja bertunangan dengan Sai?"_

"_Hn," jawab pria itu sambil memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura._

"_Aku berpikir ... aku berpikir kalau sudah saatnya kita membawa hubungan kita ke tingkat selanjutnya, Sasuke-kun," ujar wanita itu._

_Sasuke mengernyit. Pria itu berhenti memainkan rambut Sakura dan menatap kekasihnya. Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan._

"_Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan hubungan kita saat ini?" Tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura terkejut mendengarnya._

"_Tentu saja... Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja perkataanku barusan," jawab Sakura._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. Senyumannya kali ini masih sama dengan senyuman sebelumnya ... sama-sama palsu. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Ia bermaksud mencium pria itu._

"_Sakura ... hujannya sudah berhenti," ujar Sasuke sebelum bibir Sakura sempat mendarat di bibirnya._

_Sakura menarik mundur tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata Sasuke. Pria itu balas menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca wanita itu. Namun, Sakura mengerti satu hal ... kata-kata Sasuke barusan berarti kalau pria itu menolak ciumannya._

"_Aku mengerti..." kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari sofa._

_Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Pria itu lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya dari meja kopi. Sakura hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak membahas hubungan mereka. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke belum siap menikah dengannya. Bodohnya Sakura ... ia mencintai pria itu. Ia seharusnya menunggu hingga Sasuke benar-benar siap menikahinya._

_Sakura berjalan mengantar Sasuke ke pintu dalam diam. Ekspresi pria itu masih tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sakura. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke saat pria itu dan motornya melaju menjauhi rumah Sakura._

**End of Flashback**

Sejak malam itu, ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan tidak mengobrol melalui telepon. Sakura terlalu takut untuk menelepon pria itu; takut akan jawaban-jawaban pria itu, takut kalau pria itu kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dingin seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Hujan semakin deras. Butir-butir air bergulir turun semakin cepat. Sasuke... sebenarnya apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan? Apakah hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja?

Clak_._

Bunyi itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Di hadapannya, terdapat secangkir _espresso_ dengan krim bergambar hati, secangkir _espresso_ favoritnya.

"Bukannya kau menyukai espresso, Sakura?" Sakura menengadah mendengar suara itu.

Suara itu, suara favoritnya, suara Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Matanya menatap wanita itu.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Wanita itu sangat merindukan pria di hadapannya; pria menyebalkan yang membalas pertanyaannya dengan kata "Hn", pria menyebalkan yang selalu ada di hati dan pikirannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memeluk pria itu, dan Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

Sakura tidak peduli kalaupun orang-orang di café itu memperhatikan mereka. Yang ia inginkan hanya memeluk Sasuke dan melepaskan kerinduannya. Tiga hari tidak bersama pria itu seperti bertahun-tahun rasanya. Bodoh ... Sakura membutuhkan pria itu lebih dari sekadar cincin pertunangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku!" Seru wanita itu di sela isak tangisnya.

"Sakura, apa yang harus kumaafkan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria itu dengan bingung. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ... untuk apa aku marah padamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi ... dua hari yang lalu itu ... kau menolak ciumanku, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura masih bingung.

Sasuke mengernyit. Pria itu tidak merasa ia melakukan hal itu...

**Sasuke's Flashback**

_..._

"_Aku berpikir ... aku berpikir kalau sudah saatnya kita membawa hubungan kita ke tingkat selanjutnya, Sasuke-kun," ujar wanita itu._

_Sasuke mengernyit. Pria itu berhenti memainkan rambut Sakura dan menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sakura._

"_Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan hubungan kita saat ini?" Tanya Sasuke._

_Mata wanita itu membesar karena terkejut._

"_Tentu saja... Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja perkataanku barusan," jawab Sakura._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. Namun, Sasuke bisa mengenali senyumannya. Senyuman wanita itu tidak tulus. Ia hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, tapi hatinya tidak tersenyum. Sasuke benci senyuman itu, terutama ketika ialah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sasuke bodoh ... tidak seharusnya ia membuat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu._

_Sasuke sadar sekarang, tentu saja Sakura ingin Sasuke melamarnya. Mereka telah berpacaran selama empat tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling mengenal. Selama ini Sasuke merasa kalau hubungan mereka sudah cukup untuk dirinya. Namun, apakah hal yang sama berlaku untuk Sakura?_

_Sasuke terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura ingin menciumnya sekali lagi. Pria itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kata-kata Sakura tadi, bagaimana wanita itu menginginkan Sasuke untuk melamarnya. Sunyi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Hujannya sudah berhenti._

"_Sakura ... hujannya sudah berhenti," ujar Sasuke._

_Sakura menatap pria itu. Sasuke balas menatap mata hijau zamrud wanita itu. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak sadar kalau wanita itu menginginkan lebih. Hatinya sakit karena tahu dirinyalah penyebab senyum palsu wanita itu barusan. Ia ingin keluar dan menenangkan pikirannya._

_Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bangkit dan mengambil jaket serta kunci motornya. Hal berikutnya yang ia ingat adalah memacu motornya hingga kepalanya mendingin._

_Sasuke menghentikan motornya di sebuah taman. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai mengetikkan sederet nomor telepon. Nomor telepon itu milik sahabatnya, Naruto._

"_Ada apa, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto dari ujung sambungan._

"_Uh ... _Dope_, aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Sasuke._

"_Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga! Aku memang lebih hebat daripada kau, Sasuke! Uh ... tapi kau meminta tolong soal apa ya?" Tanya Naruto_

"_Dasar bodoh! Makanya dengarkan dulu!" Jawab Sasuke gusar._

"_Baiklah ... memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanyanya lagi._

"_Uh ... aku ... aku ingin melamar Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya bersemu merah._

"_Melamar ya... APA?! KAU AKAN MELAMAR SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya._

"_Berisik kau! Seharusnya aku tidak meneleponmu," Sasuke tambah gusar._

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan membantumu. Untuk hal-hal seperti ini kau memang payah, Sasuke! Besok, temui aku di Ginza! Mengerti?" Perintah Naruto._

"_Ginza? Untuk ap-"_

Klik.

_Naruto sudah menutup teleponnya sebelum Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_..._

_Keesokannya, Sasuke mendapati dirinya menuruti kata Naruto. Mereka menjelajahi Ginza, memasuki setiap toko perhiasan untuk mencari cincin pertunangan. Namun, ternyata Sasuke adalah pria yang berselera setinggi langit. Setiap kali mereka memasuki sebuah toko, Sasuke selalu mengatakan "cincin-cincin itu sama saja", atau "apa bagusnya cincin itu?". Sisi positifnya adalah, pria itu merasa cincin itu tidak spesial jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Sisi negatifnya adalah ... hari sudah sore dan mereka BELUM MENEMUKAN cincin yang tepat._

"_Hey, Sasuke. Dari semua cincin yang kita lihat tadi, apa benar-benar tidak ada yang kau suka?" Tanya Naruto. Pria itu duduk di bangku kedai ramen Ichiraku, mengistirahatkan kakinya._

_Naruto benar-benar sudah lelah. Berbelanja dengan Sasuke adalah ide yang buruk. Seharusnya ia kabur saja saat Sasuke meminta pertolongannya. Sekarang ia merasakan akibatnya, kakinya pegal setengah mati. Bahkan, berbelanja dengan Hinata tidak pernah membuatnya lelah seperti saat itu. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pria itu malah pergi keluar dan kembali menelusuri deretan-deretan toko di Ginza._

_Sasuke kembali menelusuri pertokoan di Ginza. Hari sudah semakin malam. Ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu untuk melamar Sakura. Langkahnya terhenti. Di sebelahnya, berdiri sebuah toko perhiasan. Sasuke melihat sesuatu di kaca etalase toko itu, sesuatu yang sama spesialnya dengan kekasihnya._

**End of Flashback**

"Maaf ... aku hanya terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku," Sasuke meminta maaf.

Pria itu membelai pipi kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumannya tulus. Sakura lega karena Sasuke tidak marah padanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan status. Ia akan menunggu Sasuke sampai pria itu siap untuk melamarnya, tidak peduli berapa lama pun.

"Sakura ... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Sasuke menunduk dan memutar piring di bawah cangkir espresso yang diberikannya pada Sakura. Wanita itu mengikuti pandangannya. Matanya terbelalak. Di atas sendoknya, terdapat sebuah cincin dengan batu safir di tengahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Sakura. Wanita itu balas menatapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Sasuke mengambil tangan wanita itu dan berkata, "Sakura ... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Akhirnya Sasuke melamarnya. Pria itu ingin menikahinya, ingin berkomitmen dengannya, menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama. Ini benar-benar saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata yang menggantung di mulutnya. Namun, Sasuke tidak butuh kata itu. Anggukan wanita itu sudah cukup. Pria itu mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari manis milik wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Cincin itu melingkari jari Sakura dengan sempurna.

Sasuke mencium bibir wanita itu. Ciumannya lembut, penuh dengan perasaan. Ia mengerti sekarang. Awalnya ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah cukup. Namun, melihat cincin itu melingkar di jari wanita yang sangat ia cintai membuatnya sadar kalau ia ingin cincin itu berada di sana.

Cincin itu melambangkan dirinya. Safir, batu yang dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia ingin selalu melindungi Sakura. Melindungi hati wanita itu, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Arigatou, mina-san yang telah membaca fict ini. Hate? Like? Fave moment? Tinggalkan saja review. See you again in my other fict XD


End file.
